中英日遊戲名稱對照列表
Sort by English Title (按照英文名稱排序，排序時名稱首的冠詞"The"省略。遊戲列表以Nintendo USA官網列表為準。) Symble and Numbers * 2006 FIFA World Cup A * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Age of Empires: The Age of Kings * Air Assault 2 * Alex Rider: Stormbreaker * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Animaniacs: Lights, Camera, Action (DS) * Arthur & The Minimoys * Asphalt Urban GT * ATV: Quad Frenzy * Avatar: The Last Airbender B * B-17 Flying Fortress / Silent Running * Battles of Prince of Persia * Big Brain Academy * Big Mutha Truckers * Black & White Creatures * Blades of Thunder 2 * Bomberman * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! * Bratz: Forever Diamondz * Break'em All * Burnout Legends * Bust-a-Move DS C * Cartoon Network Racing * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Charlotte's Web * Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol * Children of Mana * Chronicles of Narnia, The: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe * Clubhouse Games * Code Lyoko * Contact * Cooking Mama * Crash Boom Bang! * Custom Robo Arena D * Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle * Death Jr. and the Science Fair of Doom * Deep Labyrinth * Dino Master: Dig, Discover, Duel * Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long Attack of the Dark Dragon * Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Disney's Herbie * Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini * Disney's Little Mermaid, The: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Disney's Lizzie McGuire * Disney's Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven * Disney's Meet the Robinsons * Disney/Pixar Cars * Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo: Escape to the Big Blue * Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * DK King of Swing DS * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Booster * Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime * Dragon Quest Monsters * Dreamworks' Flushed Away * DS Air * Dynasty Warriors DS E * Electroplankton * Elf Bowling 1 & 2 * Elite Beat Agents * Eragon F * Feel the Magic: XY/XX * FIFA 06 * FIFA Street 2 * Final Fantasy III * Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles * Ford Racing 3 * Fossil League D.T.C. * Franklin's Great Adventures * American Game Factory * Freedom Wings * Frogger: Helmet Chaos G * Garfield: Tale of Two Kitties * Golden Nugget Casino * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent * GoPets: Vacation Island * Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball Max'd * Guilty Gear Dust Strikers H * Hannah Montana * Happy Feet * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harvest Moon DS * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 I * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown J * Jam with the Band K * Kirby DS * Kirby: Canvas Curse L * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend * Legend of Spyro, The: A New Beginning * Legend of Zelda, The: Phantom Hourglass * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lionel Trains - On Track * Lost in Blue * LostMagic * Lunar Knights: Vampire Hunters * Lunar: Dragon Song M * Madagascar (DS) * Madden NFL 06 * Madden NFL 07 * Magical Starsign * Magnetica * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Mario Kart DS * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects * Marvel Trading Card Game * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Mech Assault: Phantom War * Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team * Mega Man ZX * Meteos * Meteos: Disney Edition * Metroid Prime Hunters * Metroid Prime Pinball * Mini RC Rally * Miss Spider: Harvest Time Hop and Fly * Monopoly / Boggle / Yahtzee / Battleship * Monster Bomber * Monster House * Monster Trucks * Moonlight Fables * Mr. DRILLER: Drill Spirits * My Frogger Toy Trials N * Nacho Libre * Nanostray * Need For Speed Most Wanted * Need for Speed Underground 2 * New Super Mario Bros. * Nicktoons Unite! * Nicktoons Vortex Island * Nintendogs - Best Friends Edition * Nintendogs - Chihuahua & Friends * Nintendogs - Dachshund & Friends * Nintendogs - Lab & Friends O * Open Season * Organizer Plus * Over the Hedge P * Pac'N Roll * Pac-Man World 3 * Pac-Pix * Panzer Tactics DS * Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All * PictoChat * Ping Pals * Pirate Battle * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Point Blank * Pokémon Dash * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team * Pokémon Ranger * Pokémon Trozei * Polarium * Princess Natasha: "Student - Secret Agent - Princess" * Puyo Pop Fever * Puzzle de Harvest Moon Q R * Rainbow Islands Revolution * Rayman * Rayman DS * Real-Time Conflict: Shogun Empires * Resident Evil: Deadly Silence * Retro Atari Classics * Ridge Racer DS * Risk / Battleship / Clue / Connect 4 / Trouble / Sorry * Robots * Rub Rabbits! S * SBK: Snowboard Kids DS * Scooby Doo 07 * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked * Scurge: Hive * Seaworld Adventure Parks: Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures * Sega Casino * Shrek SuperSlam * Sims 2 * SNK VS CAPCOM: Card Fighters Clash * Snood 2: On Vacation * Sonic Rush * Space Invaders Revolution * Spectrobes * Spider-Man 2 DS * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krabb * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger * Sprung * Spy Vs Spy: M.A.D (Mutually Assured Destruction) * Spyro: Shadow Legacy * Star Fox Command * Star Trek: Tactical Assault * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Steel Horizon * Stormbreaker * Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberryland Games * Sudoku Gridmaster * Sudoku Mania * Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The: Tipton Trouble * Super Black Bass Fishing * Super Mario 64 DS * Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll * Super Pac-Man Pinball * Super Princess Peach * Superman Returns T * Tak 3: The Great Juju Challenge * Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop DS * Tao's Adventure: Curse of the Demon Seal * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare * Tenchu: Dark Secret * Tetris DS * Texas Hold 'Em Poker * Texas Hold 'Em Poker Pack * That's So Raven: Psychic on the Scene * Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf 2005 * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Tony Hawk's American Sk8land * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Top Gear: Downforce * Top Gun * Top Spin 2 * Totally Spies! 2 * Touch Detective * Trace Memory * Trauma Center: Under the Knife * True Swing Golf U * Ultimate Brain Games * Ultimate Card Games * Ultimate Pocket Games * Ultimate Puzzle Games * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uno / Uno Skipbo / Uno Freefall * Uno 52 * Urbz, The: Sims in the City V * Vandal Hearts * Viewtiful Joe Double Trouble W * WarioWare: Touched! * Warlords Champions * Whac-A-Mole * Winning Eleven Pro Evolution Soccer * Winx Club: Quest for the Codex * World Championship Poker: Deluxe Series * Worms: Open Warfare X * X-Men: The Official Game * Xiaolin Showdown Y * Yoshi Touch & Go * Yoshi's Island 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Nightmare Troubadour Z * Zoo Keeper * Zoo Tycoon DS Japanese Only Release (只在日本發行的遊戲，依五十音排序) あ‎(a)行 * 押忍！闘え！応援団 (Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan) か(Ka)行 さ(Sa)行 た(Ta)行 な(Na)行 は(Ha)行 ま(Ma)行 や(Ya)行 ら(Ra)行 わ(Wa)行 Chinese Only Release (只在中國區域發行的遊戲)